Etat d'esprit
by eric clutter
Summary: La scène se passe après la mort de Koyomi. Une petite suite à la discussion entre Chika et Shito.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Peach-Pit. Il y a des spoils sur certains des chapitres de Zombie-Loan.**

_État d'esprit_

Sous une pluie battante aux abords de la ville, Shito et Chika se trouvait à l'hôtel après les derniers évènements ayant contribué à la mort de Koyumi.

« Je peux entrer ?

- Alors... il n'a pas voulu faire de contrat pour Koyomi...

- Je suis désolé... »

Akatsuki regarda l'averse qui s'écoulait dehors sans réellement y prêter attention.

« Raah ! Déprime pas comme ça ! Je vais me doucher ! »

Akatsuki enleva son maillot et regarda la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé.

« Cette... blessure...

- Hm ? Ah... Même Yuuta n'a pas pu effacer la cicatrice ! Ce vieillard bluffait pas ! L'endroit où il m'a tranché s'est vraiment putréfié !

- … Je... je suis désol... »

Chika lui envoya son t-shirt à la figure.

« Crétin ! C'est pas ton genre de réagir comme ça ! C'est pour ça que c'est la tempête. Assume tes responsabilités ! Arrête de faire ton malheureux ! C'est écœurant !

« Tout ça, c'est la faute de ce vieux gâteux ! Alors t'attribue pas tous les torts ! Et je parle pour Koyomi aussi !Avant, tu parlais de te sacrifier pour ressusciter ta mère... Mais t'avise plus de penser à des trucs pareils ! Vouloir offrir sa vie pour sauver quelqu'un, c'est d'un prétentieux ! En plus, les personnes que tu laisseraient derrière toi seraient horriblement tristes. Sans rire... Je te l'avais jamais dit, mais... hum... comment dire... On est potes ! Alors pense plus à ça ! En tout cas, ça va faire une journée que Michiru dort. Tant qu'on est coincés ici, tu peux pas faire grand-chose. Cette pluie te rafraîchira peut-être la tête ! »

Chika se rendit à la salle de bain, suivi de près par son partenaire. Ils se dévêtirent et entrèrent dans la même cabine.

« Chika... »

L'épéiste tourna sa tête sur le côté pour voir Tachibana.

« Ah, tu as finalement réussi à le retenir... mon prénom.

- Oui, je...

- Tu es venu tout nu dans ma cabine pour me parler ou... pour autre chose ? »

A vrai dire... Shito ne le savait pas lui même. Pourquoi avait-il suivi Akatsuki ? Désirait-il quelque chose en particulier venant de lui ? Le discours qu'il lui avait tenu l'avait chamboulé intérieurement mais était empreint d'une totale véracité. Sauf peut-être pour une chose... Ils n'étaient pas « potes » non, il ne le considérait plus comme ça... Est-ce que ça vouloir dire qu'il... l'aimait ? En temps normal, il se serait giflé mentalement mais il ne pensait pas que c'était absurde. Quand était-il tombé sous le charme de l'épéiste ? Pendant la mission où il était parti le sauver avec les autres membres de Zombie-Loan ?

POV Shito

Tachibana venait de tirer sur le mec à la tronçonneuse, il lâcha Chika et celui-ci tomba dans le vide.

« Akatsuki ! »

Fort heureusement, il parvint à coincer son épée dans le mur mais resta néanmoins suspendu dans le vide. Shiti s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla en lui tenant la main.

« Akatsuki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, imbécile ! Dépêche-toi de remonter ! Akatsuki !

- … »

Son partenaire montrait une expression amusée sur son visage.

« Si tu m'appelles Chika... Alors je veux bien que tu me sauves !

- Hein ? Qu... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es pas en position d'émettre des conditions !

- Allez... dis le ! »

Le japonais était passablement énervé par l'audace et le culot de son partenaire.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Allez... dépêche-toi de le dire ! Vite ! »

Au vue de la situation, il n'avait guère le choix.

« Chika ! Remonte ! »

Akatsu souriait car il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. En revanche, c'était l'exact opposé pour Shito. Il était furieux et rougit légèrement de honte ou de gêne.

_* Je vais le tuer ! *_

L'épéiste tendit sa main pour que son coéquipier l'aide à le remonter. Cela se fit sans problème.

« Toi, alors... »

Pan !

« Gyaa ! »

Dommage... Tachibana venait de manquer sa cible.

« Ce... c'est dangereux ! Je pourrais tomber !

- Je ne peux pas me pardonner de t'avoir laissé l'avantage ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant...

- Dans ce cas, tire-toi dessus !

- Crève ! Crève ! Crève ! »

Pan ! Pan !

« Gyaa !

- Qui aime bien, massacre bien !

- Yuta... on dit « châtie bien »... non ?

Fin POV Shito

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom... Il aurait bien voulu le descendre pour avoir ainsi profité de la situation pour lui donner des ordres ! Et pourtant Chika était content qu'il l'ait appelé autrement que par son nom. Si il lui faut juste ça pour être heureux... c'est vraiment un idiot ! Mais ils tiennent mutuellement l'un à l'autre... c'était sûr ! Akatsuki ne l'avait pas caché lorsqu'ils devaient obtenir dix millions de yens en temps limité pour rester vivant.

POV Shito

« Je peux pas la laisser mourir avec nous.

- Ouais.

- Mais le temps qu'il nous reste est limité. Aah... si seulement on pouvait dégoter dix millions de yens !

- Dix millions ? Rien n'est impossible... »

Akatsuki donna l'impression d'être aux anges en entendant ça.

« Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?

- Je vais devoir m'abaisser à les supplier, mais... »

… ! L'épéiste avait compris ce que son partenaire sous-entendait.

« … Tu penses tout de même pas...

- Si, au Xu Fu.

- Quoi ?

- Pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune liberté d'action, mais... Tant que je leur obéis, je peux leur demander de l'argent... Ce que le Xu Fu veut, c'est un corps immortel pour leurs expériences. C'est-à-dire moi. Ce sera désagréable, mais je n'aurai qu'à fermer les yeux et attendre que ça passe... »

Chika était ébahi par le comportement de Shito.

« Alors... tu vas supplier cet enfoiré de Tôhô ?

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Rassembler dix millions de yens ne prendra que cinq minutes au Xu Fu. Du moment que je les laisse me malmener un peu... Sans cet argent, Z-Loan fera faillite et je perdrais ma main droite.. Mais ce que Michiru et toi allez perdre... c'est votre vie ! »

Ces paroles outrageantes énervèrent Akatsuki. Il frappa du poing contre un mur.

« Eh ! Quand tu as été kidnappé, ce sale friqué est venu se vanter qu'il te sauverait en premier. Mais c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé ! Alors...Tu m'appartiens ! Ne laisse plus jamais personne se servir de ton corps ! Et puis, pas besoin d'en arriver là ! On va gagner ce qu'il faut et Michiru sera épargnée ! Compris ? »

Tachibana ne répondit rien mais son silence était synonyme d'une réponse positive à la question de son ami.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Shito marchait seul dans la rue. Il restait embarrassé en repensant aux paroles de Chika

« Pff... Qui appartient à l'autre ? Tss... »

_* Les faibles meurent et les morts perdurent ! C'est en pensant ainsi que j'ai survécu seul jusqu'ici. Seulement... *_

« Pourquoi... est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? »

Fin POV Shito

C'était sans équivoque, il y avait autre chose que de l'amitié entre eux. Était-ce vraiment ce à quoi il pensait ?

« Chika... j'ai besoin de savoir...

- Quoi ?

- Es-tu amoureux de moi ? »

Akatsuki ne sourcilla même face à l'étrangeté de la question pourtant déplacée de son partenaire. Non, il se contenta de poser ses mains de chaque côté de son visage avec un sourire assez vicieux.

« Que ferais-tu si c'était le cas ? »

Il le prenait comme ça ? Très bien ! Tachibana saisit son ami par la taille et plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser dont seul les vrais amoureux en avait le secret. L'épéiste demeura fort étonné par cette action inattendue mais il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il s'était entiché de son partenaire. Il lui arrivait souvent de se masturber en pensant à lui le soir. Dans ses rêves, Shito et lui faisaient l'amour. Jusqu'à ce jour, ce n'était que dans sa tête mais les rêves ont une part de vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont également fait pour être réalisé... Quand ce baiser où les deux hommes avaient trouvé du plaisir cessa, ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils allaient faire. C'est l'épéiste qui tourna le robinet de la douche. L'eau s'écoula du pommeau accroché au mur. Une pluie de gouttes d'eau circula le long de leur corps, tandis qu'ils remuaient chacun leur propre membre avec leur main droite. La chaleur de la douche mêlé aux halètements mutuels qu'ils produisaient rendait le moment … intense... trèès trèèès trèèèès intense !

Ils prirent le shampooing et chacun lavaient les cheveux de l'autre. D'ailleurs... il avait une odeur particulière... noix de coco. Un cocotier sur une île de rêve où on y respire l'air pur et frais... d'une plage lors d'un jour d'été. Le paradis... c'est justement la destination où se trouvait actuellement Chika et Shito.

Normalement, il y aurait du y avoir des préliminaires, seulement... à quoi bon faire le suspens ou plutôt... le plaisir. Ils se désiraient ardemment corps et âme. Unis dans ce lien sacré que représente l'amour... L'eau mêlée au shampooing avait rendu le corps d'Akatsuki plus glissant. Il s'approcha de son partenaire et maintenant amant. Il tint le sexe de son compagnon pour être sûr qu'il s'empale bien dessus. La pénétration dans son intimité lui provoqua un petit rictus de douleur qui ne demeura pas fort longtemps sur son visage. Tachibana souriait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et pourtant c'était agréable à voir. De lents va-et-vient dans ses fesses tandis que sa voix produisait des souffles sur le visage de Shito. Les deux amants avaient leur deux corps enlacés. C'était le japonais qui tenait son partenaire alors que celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux. Il passa ses mains à travers la chevelure couleur bleu en la reniflant au passage. On pouvait encore sentir le shampooing qu'il lui avait mis il y a quelques instants...

Sur leur visage, on pouvait y lire de la sensualité et également, un semblant de perversité mais... qui n'en aurait pas à un tel moment ? … Un baiser profond... et même vraiment très profond, de la part de Chika pour son compagnon fut donné. Ce dernier succomba sous ce dernier geste et augmenta la cadence à vive allure. Des cris... des ébats amoureux gagnant en intensité... des lèvres qui se joignirent à moultes reprises. Tout cela sous l'eau chaude de la douche qui recouvrait leur torse encore victime d'une étreinte mutuelle. Et puis... et puis... l'instant final arriva !

Un ultime coup de rein clôt sans attendre ces ébats tumultueux. Shito atteint le point le plus haut du plaisir et se relâcha sur le torse de son partenaire. Chika lui, jouit sur le visage de son amant qui goûta à la précieuse semence qu'il venait de récolter. Ensuite, ils se lavèrent méticuleusement mais c'est le partenaire qui lavait le corps de l'autre. Chose qui ne manqua pas de les amuser... et de les exciter !

Ils échangèrent une dernière étreinte avant de finalement sortir de la douche. Chacun séchait l'autre avec sa serviette et puis ils partirent se changer. Ils retournèrent chacun de leur côté vaquer à de quelconques occupations en attendant que la pluie cesse et qu'ils puissent partir de Hong-Kong. C'était la préoccupation majeure du moment mais... rien ne les empêchera de recommencer ce qu'ils venaient de faire... un autre jour.


End file.
